


Тест Тьюринга

by Arasi, Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Future AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История об искусственном интеллекте, безусловной преданности и эволюции.</p><p>Тест Тьюринга -  эмпирический тест, идея которого была предложена Аланом Тьюрингом в статье "Вычислительные машины и разум". Изначальная формулировка условий теста: "Человек взаимодействует с одним компьютером и одним человеком. На основании ответов на вопросы он должен определить, с кем он разговаривает: с человеком или компьютерной программой. Задача компьютерной программы — ввести человека в заблуждение, заставив сделать неверный выбор".</p><p>Текст написан в соавторстве с Arasi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тест Тьюринга

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Vid] The Dragster Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937511) by [Arasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi). 



– Финч? Я закончил.

В эфире подозрительная тишина – ничего, кроме голоса Джона.

– Надеюсь, вы обошлись без лишних жертв, мистер Риз?

– Частичная парализация, как обычно.

Пальцы пробегают по клавишам, выстукивая уже знакомую комбинацию.

– Я поставил в известность Комитет безопасности. Вы не пострадали?

– Нет, все в норме. Новый парализатор показал себя с лучшей стороны. У тебя талант.

В голосе Джона слышная мягкая усмешка.. Опознавательный знак его речи, словно специально подобранный плагин. Гарольд как наяву видит чуть приподнятый уголок рта и изогнутые в улыбке губы.

– Вы же знаете, я не люблю оружие, мистер Риз. Исходники взяты из разработок одной заокеанской корпорации. Думаю, через пару месяцев можно докачать их патчи.

В эфире заминка – сигнал Джона переносится с сервера на сервер. Финч всегда немного нервничает в такие моменты, ждет, когда наушник снова оживет.

– Порядок, Финч. Что дальше?

Гарольд подхватывает со стола планшет и опускает его в портфель, стоящий у стола.

– Есть одна идея. Я активирую точку семнадцать. Дверь вас пропустит, код доступа – стандартный. Расчетное время прибытия – двадцать минут. Не торопитесь. Встретимся на той стороне.

– Понял, – Риз отключает связь.

 

Широкие мраморные ступени библиотеки засыпаны вырванными страницами. В каменных вазах чахнут засохшие цветы – в этом месяце маргаритки. Финч с удовольствием слушает сухой шелест и наблюдает, по каким причудливым траекториям разлетаются потревоженные листы бумаги. Он никогда не хотел быть дизайнером, но знает, что талант к оформлению помещений у него есть, и немалый. Библиотеку он создавал сам, зал за залом, и при взгляде на эти комнаты его каждый раз охватывает законная гордость художника.

На улице хмуро, в воздухе висит предчувствие дождя, как и всегда по четным вторникам. Финч решает прогуляться – до запланированного ливня остается еще полчаса. Гарольд любит город, несмотря на его суматошность. Ему нравятся аккуратные садики вверх по улице: в каждом посредине бьет маленький фонтанчик, где купаются голуби – немного прилизанные, но эту вычурность можно простить. В центре города все больше руководствуются утилитарностью, а не гармоничностью, но окрестности библиотеки – исключение. Финчу иногда кажется, что кто-то собирал этот район специально для него – уютные магазинчики, старый кинотеатр, тенистый сквер за углом, респектабельные вывески адвокатских контор, оформленные под старину. Никаких навязчивых голограмм и утомительных рекламных песенок из-за каждой двери.

Стоит пересечь невидимую границу района, свернуть на соседнюю улицу – и словно попадаешь в другой мир. Кричащая реклама, аляповатые витрины супермаркетов, а главное – люди. Финч философски полагает, что обыватели везде одинаковы, но это не мешает ему быть немного снобом.

Он притормаживает перед билбордом, рекламирующим новую IT-выставку, и тут же отлетает в сторону, сметенный прочь лохматым типом с донельзя сосредоточенной физиономией.

– Гарольд, ты в порядке? – оживает связь.

– Да, мистер Риз... – Финч потирает плечо. – Пострадало только мое чувство вкуса. Эта современная мода! Фиолетовые волосы – последний писк марта. Ужасно. Не говоря уже о парфюме.

Риз хмыкает, и связь снова отключается.

 

Финч сворачивает к огромному бизнес-центру, проходит через стеклянную дверь и демонстрирует охраннику пропуск. Тот равнодушно сканирует его. Коридор, поворот, лестница в три ступени – и вот она, точка семнадцать. Дверь выглядит, как проход в кладовку – без опознавательных знаков и выкрашенная в цвет стен. Рядом – доска для рекламных листовок. Глаза Финча задерживаются на лаконичной надписи: "Если видишь 3524 – вспомни, как пахнет горелое железо". Фантазия пиарщиков иногда просто поражает. Гарольд вынимает из портфеля планшет, набирает код доступа и тянет за ручку двери.

...

 

Уютный японский ресторанчик разграничен тростниковыми ширмами, что создает видимость отдельных кабинетов. Их столик у окна, с видом на тихий дворик и цветущую сакуру. Риз оглядывается, ерзая на стуле.

– Где это мы?

Гарольд отрывает взгляд от кружащихся лепестков и поворачивается к собеседнику.

– Очень удобный канал, – говорит он. – И слабо защищенный. Одна транснациональная корпорация решила обеспечить сотрудникам свободный переход между двумя головными офисами. Я подключился и слегка его перенаправил.

Джон ловит его взгляд и улыбается. Длинные пальцы касаются палочек на подставке.

– Так это...

– Токио. Если уж пробовать японскую кухню, так в Японии, верно? Ресторан, конечно, рассчитан на иностранцев, но в этом есть своя прелесть.

Риз приподнимает брови, без слов отдавая должное мастерству Гарольда. Это почему-то очень приятно видеть.

– И что, теперь клерки, выходя на обед, рискуют получить только сырую рыбу? – усмехается он.

– Японская кухня – это не только сырая рыба, мистер Риз, – строго говорит Гарольд. Потом поправляет очки и отводит взгляд. – Впрочем, о чем-то подобном я и хотел поговорить.

Джон моментально настораживается, словно услышав кодовое слово.

– Что-то случилось?

Миловидная девушка ставит перед Ризом тарелку риса с курицей, а перед Гарольдом – деревянный подносик с роллами, васаби и имбирем. Ее застывшая улыбка при этом не меняется, словно прилепленная на суперклей.

– Экономить на имитаторах эмоций! – Гарольд слегка морщится и берется за палочки. – Антропоморфные служебные программы с имитатором прошлого поколения – это уже неприлично. Есть же вполне доступная версия два-десять.

– Не всем нравится полная антропоморфность, – Риз качает головой и принимается за свое блюдо. – Так что случилось? – он пытается поймать взгляд Гарольда, но тот отворачивается.

– Ты чувствуешь, как пахнет имбирь, Джон? Запоминающийся запах, верно? – палочки приподнимают розовый ломтик с подноса. – А мне кажется, что он пахнет... Неправильно. Как будто я знал, как он должен пахнуть, но не помню.

Риз пару раз втягивает носом воздух.

– Это касается только этого ресторана или только имбиря?

– Нет, но я заметил это именно на имбире, в этом ресторане. Скорее всего, неполадки с интерфейсом. Не хотелось бы думать, что проблема в состоянии физической оболочки… тела.

Они неловко замолкают. По краю ширмы ползет голографический рекламный текст. Гарольд невольно прослеживает его взглядом: "Если услышишь собачий вой – вспомни, почему испорчен Азимов".

Еще один креативный шедевр, или барахлит программа-переводчик? Впрочем, сейчас не до этого.

– Иногда мне кажется, – задумчиво говорит он, – что настоящие запахи я чувствую только во сне.

...

 

Сны всегда начинаются неожиданно. Вы оказываетесь в какой-то точке пространства, но не знаете, как туда попали. События, происходящие во сне, кажутся вам логичными, какими бы невероятными они ни были.

Запах горелого железа и черный дым. Гарольд щурит глаза, вонь забивается в нос, и дышать невозможно. Отблески пламени пляшут в разбитой витрине магазина – машина, вставшая на крышу посреди улицы, заменяет неработающие фонари. От близости огня сумерки кажутся темнее.

Заливистый собачий вой. В городе он звучит жутко, неестественно. Откуда-то аккомпанементом несутся выстрелы.

Он стоит на коленях на обледенелом асфальте, брюки порвались по шву, как будто он падал. Джон лежит перед ним на спине, одна нога согнута, руки прижаты к груди. Тощая собака сидит в ногах и захлебывается воем, поводок дохлой змеей валяется рядом.

И кровь. На рубашке Джона, на пиджаке, даже на асфальте. Ее так много. Руки шарят по кровавым пятнам, и он хочет что-то сказать, но не получается, не выходит, из горла лезет только сипение. Очки сползают, он поправляет их, пачкая красным.

Собака воет. Душный дым ползет по улице. Джон смотрит на него, на эти судорожные попытки что-то исправить, и улыбается. Это хуже всего, ну почему он улыбается, зачем, неужели можно улыбаться, когда вся грудь разорвана пулями? И он молчит. Почему-то это пугает еще больше, хочется трясти его за плечи, тормошить, пусть он скажет хоть что-то... Но Джон молчит, а губы его испачканы красным.

С неба медленно сыпется снег. Пушистые снежинки ложатся Гарольду на плечи. Глаза у Джона мертвые, но он продолжает улыбаться. Машина догорает, отблески пламени гаснут. Улица погружается во тьму.

...

Гарольд вскакивает с кровати, давясь собственным воплем. Запах горелого железа все еще чувствуется, он впитался в одежду и в волосы, вся комната смердит, как сотня горящих машин. Гарольд начинает судорожно стаскивать пиджак и вдруг замирает. Подробности сна будто отпечатались в мозгу, не давая покоя. Во-первых, горящая машина была старомодной. Музейный экспонат начала двадцать первого века: резиновые колеса, нелепый дизайн... Во-вторых, он точно запомнил регистрационный номер. "FWC3524".

В памяти моментально всплывает странный листок на рекламной доске в том офисе: номер машины, запах горелого железа.

Гарольд тяжело дышит, развязывает галстук и бросает его на диван. Легкие понемногу очищаются. Тишина библиотеки давит на уши, а в голове всплывает еще одна идиотская реклама. "Если слышишь собачий вой – вспомни, почему испорчен Азимов". Он вскакивает с дивана и идет к книжным полкам.

Гарольд любит Азимова, в библиотеке много его книг – оцифрованные копии самых редких и интересных изданий. Но он уверен, что проверить надо ту книгу, что лежит на средней полке дальнего стеллажа у самого входа.

Уникальная копия самого первого издания сборника "Я, робот", купленная с аукциона давным-давно, еще до Джона, предмет его особой гордости. В описании лота говорилось, что над созданием данного экземпляра трудились лучшие художники и веб-дизайнеры, стремясь передать всю полноту ощущений от обладания таким сокровищем. Книга лежит у него в руках – черный переплет, хрупкие пожелтевшие страницы, даже запах старой бумаги – все на месте. Как и следы зубов на обложке.

Гарольд садится на ближайший стул и внимательно рассматривает повреждения. Вероятно изначальный, не-цифровой экземпляр был испорчен подобным образом. Но, странное дело, Гарольду кажется, что если он разыщет сопроводительную документацию, в них ни слова не будет об отметках собачьих зубов.

"Вспомни, почему испорчен Азимов". Страшный в своей безнадёжности вой. У Гарольда никогда в жизни не было собаки, даже в детстве, в семье всегда предпочитали кошек. Но собака из сна была странно знакомой и, самое невероятное, – она была живой. Не программой, не имитацией – он совершенно уверен, что видел настоящую собаку.

Всем время от времени снится реальность. Осколки генетической памяти, как говорят врачи. Человечество перешло на новый уровень эволюции, но в подсознании остались образы, которые иногда складываются в причудливые сны о далеком не-цифровом мире.

Может, и проблема с запахами имеет тот же источник?

Надо рассказать Джону.

Он откидывается на спинку стула и прикрывает глаза. Рассказать Джону – привычная мысль. Можно позвать, и он придет, внимательно выслушает все, что Гарольд скажет. Вместе они разберутся с любой проблемой. Когда эта мысль стала такой естественной?

– Гарольд?

Он резко открывает глаза и вскакивает, едва не уронив стул. Джон стоит в дверях, на нем привычный костюм, и нет галстука, и ворот рубашки расстегнут на три пуговицы.

– Гарольд, – повторяет он мягко. – Что-то случилось?

Джон выше его на голову. Этот простой факт почему-то волнует и сказывается на частоте пульса. Если встать рядом с ним, то взглядом упираешься как раз в ворот рубашки. Может, поэтому он постоянно расстегнут?

По пустой библиотеке истерическим визгом разносится телефонный звонок. Старомодный телефон в холле, отключенный от общей сети. Гарольд с облегчением вырывается из вязких, странных мыслей и поднимает взгляд.

– У нас новый номер, Джон.

...

 

– Итак... – Гарольд пробегает пальцами по клавиатуре, и на экране монитора возникает лицо мужчины средних лет. – Джозеф Росс. Сорок пять лет, женат, двое детей. Служит в Комитете безопасности в чине сержанта.

– Сержант? – Риз пригибается к экрану, опуская руку на спинку стула. – Я думал, все низшие чины давно заменены на ЭмИТ.

Гарольд чувствует тепло – пальцы Джона едва касаются его шеи над воротником. Слишком невесомо для такой интенсивности ощущений. Очевидно, помимо проблем с восприятием запахов, есть неполадки в кинестетике.

– Со времени твоей службы в Комитете все несколько изменилось, – Гарольд слегка разворачивает кресло, уходя от прикосновений теплых пальцев. – Около года назад они пересмотрели свою кадровую политику. Теперь в низших чинах служат и люди. Им приходится сталкиваться с разными проблемами, порой даже ЭмИТ последних версий не справляются. Программа никогда не сможет полностью вытеснить человека.

– Все меняется, – Риз хмыкает и присаживается на стол, складывая руки на груди. – И что известно о Россе?

Гарольд предпочитает рассказывать, а не демонстрировать найденные документы, и Джон никогда не отказывается слушать.

– Пару месяцев назад по инициативе Росса было инициировано служебное расследование, – Гарольд откидывается на спинку кресла. Взгляд против воли останавливается где-то на уровне широких плеч Джона – задирать голову жутко неудобно. Интересно, а его реальное, физическое тело такое же высокое? Мысль почти неприличная, Гарольду становится за нее стыдно.

– И? – подгоняет его Джон.

– И ничего. Подозрения признали беспочвенными. Дело касалось подпольной продажи служебных программ Комитета. В частности, имитаторов эмоций последнего поколения. Ни для кого не секрет, что все гражданские служебные программы работают на имитаторах второго поколения, а у программ–сотрудников Комитета давно уже в ходу "тройка". На внешний рынок она не выпускается – считается, что "двойки" официантам и продавцам вполне достаточно. Хотя если ты спросишь меня, то я считаю это провокацией технологического пиратства.

– Ты просто слишком любишь прогресс, – Джон улыбается, но глаза у него грустные, как всегда. – Впрочем, если бы на рынке появились "тройки", ты бы мог позволить себе еще одного оперативника.

Шутка Гарольду категорически не нравится.

– Допустим, я и сейчас могу, – он хмурится и кидает на Джона неодобрительный взгляд. – Но ты меня вполне устраиваешь, думаю, мы обойдемся без софта на двух ногах.

– Спасибо на добром слове, Гарольд, – если бы у Джона был программный код, то глазам наверняка достался бы целый раздел. И этой его улыбке – тоже. – Известно, кого обвинял Росс?

– Точно сказать не могу, но круг подозреваемых довольно узок – высший офицерский состав, однако не начальство. Такие махинации проводятся обычно на среднем уровне. Если наш номер – жертва, то его подозрения не были беспочвенными. Дело замяли, но полностью исчезнуть оно может только вместе с Россом.

Риз хмурит брови и, видимо, прикидывает план действий.

– Есть какие-то признаки опасности? – спрашивает он.

Гарольд придвигается к экрану и щелкает мышкой.

– Кэнди, дочь Росса, в своем личном дневнике жалуется, что "папочка стал совсем не похож на себя", – он многозначительно молчит.

– Ты думаешь, вирусы? Из тех, которыми накачиваются в дешевых клубах? – Джон снова заходит ему за спину, чтобы видеть экран. Его дыхание ерошит Гарольду волосы.

– Не в дешевых, Джон, в самых дорогих. Примитивные искажатели восприятия, которыми торгуют в клубах, опасности не представляют. Но если мы говорим об угрозе жизни, то есть вирусы, способные вызвать тяжелые галлюцинации и даже кому. После такого человек признается недееспособным. Я проверю новинки на черном рынке.

– А я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь к Россу, – Джон выпрямляется, мазнув пальцами по плечу.

– Постарайся не встретить старых знакомых по работе, – на всякий случай предупреждает Гарольд.

– Постараюсь. А ты не зарывайся в черный рынок слишком глубоко.

Гарольд качает головой. Он не собирается заниматься черным рынком, во всяком случае, сейчас. Есть дело куда более важное, но Джону о нем знать необязательно.

 

...

Если задаться такой целью, можно отследить источник надписи на стене в переулке, а уж отправитель рекламного листка точно не имеет шансов на анонимность. О рекламе и способах ее распространения Гарольду известно все. У одной из его «масок» даже есть собственное агентство: таргетированная рассылка спама – самый лучший способ незаметно отправить экстренное сообщение, они с Джоном неоднократно им пользовались.

Для начала он навещает вчерашний офис, где внимательно изучает уже знакомую доску. Естественно, нужного листка уже нет, но это неудивительно. Будь Гарольд на месте неизвестного спамера, он сам бы сделал сообщения одноразовыми.

В мистику он не верит – все таинственное и потустороннее осталось там, в далеком не-цифровом мире. В новой реальности нет места приведениям и проклятиям, зато есть новые способы вмешаться в личную жизнь. Если сообщения появляются, значит, у них есть конкретный отправитель.

Список компаний, подающих свои объявления на офисную доску, невелик, и достать его не составляет труда. Гарольд возвращается в библиотеку и начинает искать аналогичный список – уже для токийского ресторана. Там названий больше, но совпадение только одно. Итак, что же это за рекламное агентство с таким широким разбросом клиентов?

Гарольд просматривает найденную информацию и недоуменно хмурит брови. Маленькая контора с нетривиальным названием "Наш общий друг". Открылась полтора года назад, специализируется на частных заказах и, судя по доходам, уверенно держится на плаву. Ровным счетом ничего необычного, исключая явную любовь основателя к Чарльзу Диккенсу. Следов рекламного заказа найти не удается – скромное агентство, по-видимому, тратит на защиту информации весьма нескромные деньги.

Что ж. Всегда можно нанести личный визит.

Их общий с Джоном канал связи молчит с утра. Гарольда немного царапает неуместное чувство вины. Но он не обязан докладывать Джону о своем времяпровождении, пусть даже скрывать оказывается неожиданно неприятно. Хотя, если подумать, он просто не имеет права молчать. Таинственные сообщения из неизвестного источника и странные кошмары – достаточный повод для беспокойства. К тому же, если нечто угрожает Гарольду, то, с высокой степенью вероятности, это угрожает и Джону.

Все так сложно. Гарольд откидывается на спинку стула и снимает очки. Джон как-то спрашивал, зачем ему этот нелепый аксессуар. Гарольд сказал тогда, что это дань любви к старине, Джон улыбнулся и больше вопросов не задавал.

Каким ослом надо быть, чтобы вообразить, будто их отношения никогда не выйдут за рамки деловых! Решение жить без привязанностей воплощается в жизнь только при полном одиночестве – давно пора бы это уяснить.

Он вздыхает, снова встает из-за стола и выходит на улицу. Канал связи продолжает молчать.

 

...

 

Офис рекламного агентства "Наш общий друг" расположен на окраине делового сектора Нью-Йорка. Гарольд выбирается из такси, вдыхает запах цветущей в маленьком сквере магнолии и разглядывает витрины. Антикварная лавка, дизайнерская фирма средней руки и французская булочная – вот и все соседи. Улица кажется неуловимо похожей на ту, где стоит здание библиотеки, даже фонтан в сквере смутно знаком.

 

Девушка у стойки искренне улыбается ему – не ЭмИТ, работник-человек.

– Здравствуйте, – Гарольд улыбается в ответ и выдает подготовленную ложь. – Я Гарольд Кроу, частный детектив. У меня встреча с вашим пиар менеджером, мистером...

– Мы предупреждены о вашем визите, мистер Кроу, – перебивает его девушка. – Я сейчас принесу оставленное для вас письмо.

Она удаляется, стуча каблучками по плиткам пола, а Гарольд замирает у стойки, пытаясь понять, где его обманули. Он действовал как обычно – влез в офисный календарь и назначил встречу задним числом. Причем тут письмо?

Девушка возвращается обратно, сверяет что-то в коммуникаторе и протягивает ему желтый конверт.

– Это ваше. Хорошего дня, мистер Кроу!

Гарольд выходит во дворик и садится на скамейку у фонтана. Запах магнолии теперь раздражает – снова начинает казаться, что он фальшивый.

В конверте оказывается листок бумаги, оформленный под старину, волокнистый и шероховатый. Очень дорогая вещь. Текст кажется отпечатанным на машинке.

"Если случилось невозможное – найди первого Нейтана Ингрэма"

Гарольд закрывает глаза. Кажется, именно так и начинают сходить с ума. Ради всего святого, причем тут Нейтан?

Звонок застает его врасплох.

– Ты не занят, Гарольд? – голос Джона успокаивает, как хорошая доза транквилизатора. Удается даже вздохнуть и немного прийти в себя.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Риз. Какие-то новости?

– Да. Я кое-что выяснил. Встретимся в библиотеке.

 

Когда Джон входит в библиотеку, Гарольд уже сидит перед мониторами. Поездка в агентство наверняка осталась незамеченной, и от этой мысли опять становится неловко. К счастью, Джон не спрашивает, как он провел утро.

– Росс не смирился с отменой расследования, – говорит Джон, не тратя времени на приветствия. – Я застал его в процессе слежки за коллегами. И мне кажется, это плохо кончится.

– И за кем конкретно он следит?

Риз, встав сбоку, подвигает его руку с мышки и сам вызывает на монитор нужное окно.

– Джеймс Хадсон, отдел разработок Комитета безопасности. Пятый в списке обвиняемых.

Гарольд задумчиво хмурится.

– Я, кажется, понимаю, почему закрыли дело, – он водит курсором по списку имен. – Больше половины обвиняемых служат в отделе разработок. Это ведь совершенно бессмысленно!

– Я не очень усердно вникал в работу родной конторы, – с усмешкой признается Риз. – Ты не пояснишь?

Гарольд откидывается на спинку стула и натыкается затылком на пальцы Джона. Тот извиняется и быстро убирает руку. Эти кинестетические всплески начинают утомлять – кожа на месте прикосновения словно зудит. Гарольду приходится отвести глаза, чтобы не думать, насколько запястье Джона, все еще лежащее рядом с мышкой, больше его собственного. Джон, заметив его взгляд, выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди.

– Как вам известно, мистер Риз, антропоморфные служебные программы на базе имитатора эмоций появились еще до нашего с вами рождения, – Гарольд выдерживает лекторский тон и видит, как Джон слегка улыбается этому. – ЭмИТ берут на себя весь низкоквалифицированный труд, который требует непосредственного общения с людьми. ЭмИТ самого высокого уровня традиционно работают в Комитете безопасности – им необходимо эффективно действовать в самых разных ситуациях.

Джон кивает.

– Пойдем дальше. Отдел разработок в Комитете безопасности занимается конструированием новых ЭмИТ, каждый из которых состоит из графической оболочки, программного кода и подгружаемой базы данных. После сборки ЭмИТ подлежат обязательной настройке и сертификации уже за пределами отдела. Без настройки они совершенно бесполезны, а мастеров, способных выполнить такую работу для третьего поколения, по пальцам пересчитать можно. Таким образом, украсть из отдела целого ЭмИТ – это фактически то же самое, что украсть его составные части... – Гарольд поднимает взгляд на Джона. Тот все еще смотрит вопросительно. – Представь, что кому-то удалось раздобыть настроенный и сертифицированный ЭмИТ третьего поколения, тогда можно поискать «умельцев», сменить графическую оболочку, исправить статус и продать его хозяину ресторана. Получится очень расторопный и приветливый официант. Но воровать отдельно код или базы бессмысленно. Ни то, ни другое не сможет корректно взаимодействовать с ЭмИТ более низкого уровня! Зачем кому-то такое понадобилось?

– Что ж, похоже, Росс выяснил пару причин, – говорит Джон. – Я посадил ему маячок...

Их перебивает резкий звук. Джон вытягивает из кармана коммуникатор.

– Плохи дела. Росс опять снялся с места. Судя по карте, он направился прямо на работу к Хадсону.

Гарольд хмурится и придвигается к клавиатуре.

– Это серьезный риск. Я открою тебе резервный канал, выдвигайся немедленно, точка старта стандартная.

 

Когда они только начали совместную работу, Гарольд озаботился проблемой быстрого перемещения по городу. Можно было бы взломать такси, но это не годилось для игры на опережение, только для слежки. Гарольд бился над решением и почти тосковал по до-цифровому миру – там, по крайней мере, был личный транспорт, и перемещаться надо было по поверхности планеты, а не между серверами. Выход он нашел спустя месяц, причем довольно остроумный – взломать не такси, а систему каналов связи, которыми они пользовались. Теперь Джону достаточно дойти до точки входа за углом библиотеки, и он мгновенно переместится куда угодно, опережая такси.

 

Гарольд подхватывает второй наушник, дублируя туда канал связи с телефона Росса. Пока слышно только дыхание.

– Я на месте, – звучит голос Джона.

– Ну, привет, Джеймс, – тут же оживает канал Росса. – Я все знаю.

– Реплика, как из боевика, – второй голос ниже и глуше, но тоже отлично слышен. – Ты в последнее время слишком напряжен, Джозеф. Может, ты еще и группу поддержки привел?

– Не хотел никого втягивать. Если ты все мне расскажешь, то никто и не узнает...

– Ну и отлично...

Резкий вскрик, шаги, звуки ударов и писк парализатора.

– Мистер Риз? – тревожно зовет Гарольд.

– Все в порядке, – откликается Джон. – Я оглушил обоих. Думаю, тебе есть о чем поговорить с Россом, так ведь?

– Ты совершенно прав, – Гарольд пробегает пальцами по клавишам. – Вези его на резервную квартиру. Я скоро буду.

 

У Гарольда есть пять-шесть квартир, в которые можно привезти кого угодно и когда угодно, и ни одна душа об этом не узнает. Для беседы с Россом он выбирает апартаменты в центре и скидывает Джону координаты. Сам Гарольд предпочитает воспользоваться взломанным такси.

Спасенный сержант сидит в кресле и с любопытством осматривается, Джон стоит у окна. Гарольд занимает небольшой диванчик.

– Я так понимаю, у вас возник конфликт с коллегами, сержант Росс?

Тот криво улыбается и кивает.

– Если это дерьмо можно назвать конфликтом, то – да, возник. Джон сказал, вы сможете связать меня с начальством?

Гарольд кивает, в очередной раз поражаясь, как Джону удается моментально найти общий язык с взволнованными, испуганными людьми.

– Здесь вы можете говорить совершенно спокойно, сержант. Нас никто не услышит. Чтобы помочь вам, мне необходимо знать все детали. Я знаю, что вы инициировали служебное расследование. Что именно побудило вас это сделать?

Росс пожимает плечами.

– Мне уже приходилось сталкиваться со случаями продажи сертифицированных ЭмИТ на черный рынок. Ушла крупная партия настроенных “троек”, мы вылавливали их два месяца. Я тогда здорово научился отличать номер конфигурации на глаз, даже без контрольного вопроса. А несколько месяцев назад в клубе выловил одного официанта. По всем признакам он был “тройкой”, но на контрольный вопрос о номере конфигурации ответил “два-точка-десять”. Я бы решил, что ошибся, только потом заметил еще одного. Всего нашел штук десять, может, их еще больше. Начал прослеживать каналы продажи, вышел на поставщиков… Отдел разработок оказался замазан по уши.

Гарольд хмурится.

– Вы полагаете, ваш друг Хадсон смог сам провести настройку и обойти контрольный вопрос?

Росс энергично кивает.

– Иначе я никак не могу это объяснить. Вы понимаете, чем это грозит? Вся система идентификации летит к черту.

– А это вообще возможно? – подает голос Джон. – Отучить ЭмИТ отвечать на контрольный вопрос?

– Не думаю… – тянет Гарольд. – Но иногда талантливым людям удается и невозможное.

– По управлению ходили слухи, что отдел разработок вот уже полгода занимается чем-то принципиально новым, – говорит Росс. – Правда, никто так и не сказал мне, чем именно.

В комнате повисает тишина. Гарольд задумчиво постукивает пальцами по ручке кресла.

– Мистер Росс, – наконец, говорит он. – Вам целесообразно остаться на ночь здесь. Утром я свяжу вас с надежными людьми из высших эшелонов Комитета. Гарантирую, они вам поверят.

 

Сон наваливается резко, как будто в лицо выплескивают холодную воду. Лестница в библиотеке скользкая, как будто на неё опрокинули масло, Гарольд едва не падает, спешно перебирая ногами и хватаясь за перила. Хромота не дает бежать, но он должен успеть вниз. Сердце бьется в горле, а предчувствие беды сжимает грудь. Ступеньки ползут слишком медленно, перила кажутся холоднее льда.

На улице идет снег. Гарольд застывает в дверях, оглушенный тяжелым запахом гари и отблесками пламени. Посреди улицы на крыше лежит разбитая машина, огонь жадно облизывает полированные бока.

Гарольду холодно, ветер забирается под пиджак, хочется скрестить руки на груди, сохраняя тепло. Собачий вой забивается в уши. А потом он видит тело.

Джон лежит на асфальте, рубашка на груди стремительно темнеет, а голова запрокинута назад. Гарольд срывается с места, ноги заплетаются, он падает и снова встает. Невозможно. Этого не может быть. Джон не может лежать там с развороченной выстрелами грудью, не может смотреть в небо на падающий снег. Так не бывает.

Ветер налетает сбоку, снег залепляет глаза. Гарольд останавливается перед Джоном, и чувство нереальности, невозможности происходящего затапливает его целиком. Ноги отказывают, и он падает на колени.

 

Гарольд до боли сжимает подлокотники кресла и распахивает глаза. Наверное, он задремал всего на пару минут, тут же угодив в лапы кошмару. Дыхание постепенно успокаивается, но в горле першит, и на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он шарит по карманам и вынимает записку, переданную ему в агентстве. Снова вглядывается в ровные печатные строчки: “Если случилось невозможное – найди первого Нейтана Ингрэма”.

Он хотел приступить к поискам сразу, как только Росс устроился на ночлег, а Джон сказал, что посидит в гостиной на случай незваных гостей. Но, видимо, уснул еще до того, как достал ноутбук. Что ж, невозможное случилось, не так ли?

Руки все еще дрожат, когда Гарольд устраивает ноутбук на столе. Пальцы не попадают по клавишам, горло то и дело сжимает спазм, как будто он наглотался дыма. Приходится пару минут посидеть спокойно, дыша глубоко и размеренно. Помогает не очень, но теперь можно хотя бы набрать поисковый запрос.

С помощью базы данных Комитета безопасности Гарольд без труда находит Нейтана Ингрэма, преуспевающего дельца, скончавшегося три года назад вследствие крупномасштабного террористического акта. Очередная секта “спасителей человечества” с их желанием вернуть “нормальную жизнь”. Вместо запланированного террористами отключения от виртуальности сотни людей впали в необратимую кому и были потеряны для этого мира. Не самые лучшие воспоминания, но Гарольд старается вчитаться в отчеты как можно внимательнее, чтобы ничего не упустить. Все за то, что подходящий Нейтан Ингрэм был всего один – по крайней мере в Нью-Йорке за последние пятьдесят лет.

Гарольд откидывается на спинку стула и задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу. В базе Комитета безопасности есть абсолютно все, без исключений. Входящие каналы строго учитываются, и анонимов в виртуальности не водится. Прикрыться чужой личностью возможно, а вот остаться незамеченным – нет.

Он снова подвигается к столу и выводит на экран параметры поиска. Может, изменить ограничение по времени? В базе ведь хранятся сведения даже о тех, кто никогда не был в виртуальности. В основу Комитета легла древняя полиция, и ее данными там пользуются до сих пор, как самым правдивым учебником истории. Немного покопавшись в программе поиска, ограничение по времени удается снять вообще. Пол, особые приметы, род деятельности – и через минуту на экране остаются только две строчки. Первый и второй Нейтан Ингрэм.

Гарольд щелкает мышкой и на секунду не может поверить своим глазам. Дыхание сбивается, он глупейшим образом моргает, а потом снова вызывает первую запись. Фотографии двух Ингрэмов абсолютно идентичны.

Два человека, которых разделяет около трехсот лет. Оба умерли в одинаковом возрасте из-за террористического акта. В обоих случаях теракт совершили на пароме. Только в первом случае это был взрыв, а не распыление локального вируса. Невероятно. Не может быть.

– Гарольд?

Он едва не подскакивает на месте и резко захлопывает ноутбук. Джон стоит в дверях, как будто материализовался там секунду назад. Гарольд не слышал никаких шагов.

– Все в порядке, Гарольд?

– Да, – голос почти не дрожит. – Ты не спишь?

– Я не собирался ложиться, – Джон демонстрирует ему коммуникатор. – Сработал маячок на Хадсоне. Или он научился самостоятельно преодолевать воздействие парализатора, или его просто куда-то несут. Я пойду проверю, не хочется упустить улики.

В дверной проем заглядывает заспанный Росс.

– Ты уверен, что справишься один? – спрашивает Гарольд.

Риз пожимает плечами.

Росс щурится на коммуникатор.

– Я, кажется, знаю, куда он направляется. У отдела разработок есть склад в порту. Официально это архив, помойка для разного неликвида. Но я думаю, у Хадсона там база.

– Надо вызывать Комитет, – решает Гарольд. – Он может уничтожить улики.

– А что, если его просто нашли друзья? – возражает Джон. – Нам пока нечего ему предъявить. На склад я съезжу, а там посмотрим, вызывать Комитет на место или просто звонить нужным людям для возобновления расследования.

Гарольд кивает. Ему сейчас сложно вникнуть в детали операции.

Джон уходит, окинув его напоследок внимательным взглядом, а они с Россом садятся пить чай. Спать уже никого не тянет.

– Вы говорили, что можете отличить ЭмИТ “тройку” от “двойки” без сканера, – Гарольд осторожно приподнимает чашку и отпивает глоток. Ему необходимо отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, и разговор – хорошее средство. – Каким образом?

Росс пожимает плечами.

– Это сложно объяснить. Интуиция срабатывает. Ну, есть, конечно, ряд формальных признаков. Например, “двойки” плохо опознают иронию. Им легко соврать. Улыбка всегда одинаковая. Никогда сами не шутят и вообще редко вступают в дискуссию, – он задумывается на секунду, припоминая. – Те ЭмИТ, которых я нашел в клубе, вообще выглядели сначала как самые первые “двойки” – деревянные такие, дерганные. Но в то же время опознавали большинство эмоций, нормально поддерживали разговор. Может, это какая-то модификация?

Гарольд хочет ответить, но его прерывает телефонный звонок.

– Я на складе, – говорит Джон. – Бери Росса и приезжай. Тут что-то странное.

 

Склад представляет собой огромный ангар, поделенный на секции.

– Вы уже на месте? – оживает наушник.

– Да, идем к тебе. Я вызвал по дороге наших друзей из Комитета, но им еще нужно подняться с постели.

Мягкий смешок.

– Я сделал всю работу за них. Иди скорее, можешь не опасаться, они все парализованы.

Действительно, за следующим поворотом валяется чье-то тело в форме. Похоже, Джон основательно прочесал периметр – Гарольд практически на каждом шагу вынужден перебираться через тела. Росс отстает – он кого-то узнал и собирается допросить, применив “разморозку”, простенькую программу, отменяющую эффект парализатора.

Гарольд выбирается в просторный зал – часть перегородок убрана, все заставлено шкафами с документами. На ближайшем шкафу что-то написано, и Гарольд подходит ближе. Поднимающуюся фигуру он замечает слишком поздно. Крик Джона “Ложись!” ненамного опережает луч парализатора. Странное дело, но, проваливаясь в забытье, Гарольд всё же успевает прочесть надпись: “Если на календаре 15.12.2019 – проверь, откуда приходит твой входящий сигнал”

 

Сны и галлюцинации не слишком различаются. Кошмары могут преследовать вас в обоих вариантах.

Гарольд стоит в библиотеке. Перед ним – компьютерный стол с широкими мониторами. На заставке крутится дата – пятнадцатое декабря две тысячи девятнадцатого года. Свет просачивается сквозь давно не мытое окно, высветляя старый паркет. Гарольду тревожно и почему-то неуютно, словно он что-то потерял. С улицы доносится резкий, неприятный шум – громкие хлопки, как будто лопнула шина. Выстрелы.

До окна несколько шагов, он преодолевает их с трудом, как будто воздух стал вязким, а ноги сковали цепью. Стоит ему подойти к подоконнику, как все здание сотрясает взрыв.

Джон. Гарольд хватается за стол, чтобы не упасть, а в голове бьется одна мысль – Джон там, на улице. Предчувствие сжимает горло, по спине пробегает холодок. Через окно видны отблески пламени. Их канал связи молчит, хотя Гарольд остервенело давит на наушник, рискуя порвать барабанную перепонку.

Он понимает – что-то случилось, уже произошло, торопиться нет смысла, но все равно бросается из комнаты со всех ног и, едва не упав, выскакивает на лестницу.

 

– Гарольд! – голос тянет его из мутного кошмара, теплые руки придерживают за плечи. – Гарольд, ты в порядке?

Он открывает глаза. Джон нависает над ним, участливо заглядывая в глаза.

– “Разморозка”, – с сожалением говорит он. – У того ублюдка, который в тебя выстрелил, была “разморозка”. Видимо, притворился парализованным, а потом поднялся. Извини.

– Мелочи, мистер Риз… – Гарольд тяжело дышит, и ему хочется вцепиться в Джона обеими руками, потому что он теплый, надежный и не истекает кровью.

– Комитет уже здесь, – говорит Джон, помогая ему подняться.

– Прекрасно. Что ты хотел мне показать? – Гарольд с сожалением отпускает руку, на которую опирался, и поправляет пиджак.

Джон кивает на дверь в дальней стене. Они подходят, Джон копается в замке, а потом нажимает на ручку, пропуская Гарольда вперед. Под потолком горит тусклая лампочка, освещая стоящих рядами ЭмИТ. Зрелище одновременно жалкое и страшное, сродни гостиной в сумасшедшем доме: кривляющиеся лица, дерганые движения. К ним подходит девушка, по виду официантка – на лице застыла улыбка, брови скорбно подняты, а в уголке глаза дрожит слеза.

– Могу... могу... я помочь вам? – голос у нее тоже сбивается и перестраивается, тасуя интонации от вежливых до почти угрожающих.

– Это неликвид? – спрашивает Гарольд.

Джон качает головой.

– Нет, остатки той партии, которую Росс видел в деле, – он поворачивается к официантке. – ЭмИТ, назовите вашу конфигурацию и статус.

Девушка склоняет голову набок – стандартное движение в ответ на контрольный вопрос,

– Конфигурация два-точка-пять, статус – официант.

Гарольд достает планшет и запускает сканер.

– Это “двойка”, – бормочет он, прослеживая пальцем строчки. – Она не врет. Но база данных заменена.

Риз заглядывает в планшет.

– Зачем?

– Не знаю. Посмотри, совершенно неизвестный формат. Вероятно, поэтому они и не могут функционировать правильно. Те, которых видел Росс – просто исключение, там база встала удачнее, либо был подправлен код.

Джон хмурится.

– Никогда не видел такого. А ты?

Гарольд пожимает плечами.

– На нескольких ЭмИТ из Комитета стояло что-то подобное. Но только на “тройках”. Я подумал, что это новая разработка.

– Скопируй себе одну, – предлагает Джон. – Надо же разобраться, в чем тут дело.

Гарольд кивает и копирует файл. Вопрос с неизвестной базой данных занимает его, но не сильнее желания проверить полученную во сне подсказку. У него перед глазами до сих пор стоит монитор с древним скринсейвером в виде плавающей даты. Пятнадцатое декабря две тысячи девятнадцатого года – 15.12.2019.

– Вы могли бы остаться и объяснить положение дел нашим друзьям из Комитета безопасности, мистер Риз, – натянуто предлагает он. – Сержант Росс нуждается в адвокате.

– А ты? – спрашивает Джон.

– А я проверю этот неизвестный формат. Тебе же интересно, в чем тут дело?

Джон кивает, засовывает парализатор в кобуру и быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты. Гарольд переводит дыхание. Врать Джону почему-то сложнее, чем он думал.

 

В библиотеку Гарольд добирается на такси – дольше, чем хотелось бы, но ему необходимо подумать. Ни одна гипотеза, объясняющая происходящее, ему не нравится. Он поднимается по каменной лестнице, ступеньки которой в его кошмарах были такими скользкими. Заходит в рабочую комнату – во сне там не было старомодных желтых ламп, которыми Гарольд особенно гордится.

Он садится в кресло и устало закрывает глаза. Стоило так рваться сюда, чтобы теперь бояться сделать последний шаг.

Интересно, что бы сказал Джон, будь он в курсе этой истории? Может, просто посоветовал бы отдохнуть. “Ты слишком много работаешь, Гарольд”, – словно наяву слышит он мягкий голос. А еще Джон бы непременно усмехнулся, и глаза у него были бы тревожные и грустные. “Можно подумать, ты работаешь мало”, – обычно отвечает ему в таких случаях Гарольд. Министерство здравоохранения годами популяризирует нехитрые правила, обязательные для каждого. Спать не менее пяти часов в сутки, не забывать об отдыхе – виртуальная реальность обманчива, но у каждого человека остается тело, там, в вещественном мире. Джон все это игнорирует, работая по двое суток без сна, если того требует ситуация с очередным номером. Лучший из помощников.

Гарольд вздыхает, пытаясь подавить дрожь, и все-таки запускает сканирующую программу. Список входящих и исходящих каналов появляется на экране через несколько секунд. Гарольд смотрит, и ему хочется зажмуриться. Исходящий сигнал только один – его собственный. А вот входящего – нет. Никакого тела, опутанного датчиками и подключенного к виртуальности. Никакого Гарольда Финча, миллионера и гения, изобретателя Машины. Ничего настоящего.

Звонок от Джона Гарольд принимает автоматически, все еще рассматривая монитор, как будто результаты сканирования могут измениться.

– Гарольд, я закончил, – Джон как всегда лаконичен. – Есть что-то интересное?

– Нет, – бесстрастно отвечает Гарольд. – Нет, ничего такого. Увидимся завтра.

И, прежде чем Джон успеет произнести свое извечное “все в порядке?”, Гарольд отключает связь.

Как ощущает себя ЭмИТ? Гарольд перепроверяет данные три раза, и это вопиющий идиотизм – он сам писал сканирующую программу. Но идиотизм – чисто человеческое качество, поэтому он продолжает перепроверку, как будто что-то может измениться. Потом принимается за сканер. Это странно – как будто разглядываешь в зеркале давнее увечье. Сначала у него попросту не получается провести сканером вдоль тела, руки прыгают, попасть по кнопкам на экране не выходит. Когда сканирование, наконец, удается, он откладывает прибор в сторону и минут пять просто сидит в кресле. В голове никаких мыслей – звучная, гулкая пустота. Неудержимо тянет посмотреть на результаты – так хочется начать неприятный разговор, чтобы закончить его быстрее. Таблица расплывается, а потом снова складывается во что-то осмысленное. Тип конфигурации: неизвестен, номер ноль-точка-ноль-дробь–двести девять, статус "админ". Гарольд понятия не имеет, что это означает. Он отодвигает сканер в дальний угол стола и откидывается на спинку кресла.

Не человек. В мире, где все формально являются лишь собственными виртуальными копиями, быть по-настоящему не-человеком особенно обидно. Программа. Взбесившийся ЭмИТ с поврежденной базой данных – иначе откуда взяться снам и проблемам с запахами? Программы ведь не видят снов.

И как быть с Джоном? Совершенно неуместная мысль всплывает в голове и будоражит почему-то даже больше, чем новости самоосознания. Как же Джон?

Гарольд хотел подарить ему на день рождения дом. Не обычный дом, конечно. Он уже почти закончил хитроумную операцию с формированием индивидуальных каналов связи. Из библиотеки можно было бы открыть дверь на солнечный пляж, закрытый для всех, кроме Джона. В тени пальм он расположил бы дом, устроил бы прекрасную, комфортабельную квартиру, а не то отельное убожество, где сейчас ютится его помощник. Чертежи жилища Гарольд скопировал с сайта одного из лучших дизайнеров и творчески переосмыслил. Джон бы мог загорать и купаться, хотя бы в перерыве между номерами. И возможно, – просто в качестве эксперимента, – он пригласил бы Гарольда разделить с ним этот отдых. Пляжи – не самое лучшее место на земле, но если они нравятся Джону, то…

Гарольд всю жизнь смело смотрел правде в глаза. Он никогда не приукрашивал себя перед другими, не стремился казаться лучше. Он никогда не хотел быть кем-то другим, даже в случае с Грейс. Не стремился изменить внешность, довольствуясь графической копией физического тела. Чтобы однажды выяснить, что физического тела у него просто нет. И сейчас, в этот самый момент, ему как никогда хочется забыть последние полчаса. Потому что он не чувствует себя программой. И не может ею быть.

Это ведь так очевидно! Гарольд вскакивает с кресла и принимается бродить из угла в угол по комнате, бессвязно бормоча себе под нос. Он не программа. Он умеет творчески мыслить, действует вне системы. Хорошо опознает любые человеческие эмоции и даже сам их испытывает. Он любит Джона. Постоянно смотрит на него, помнит в мельчайших подробностях его лицо, руки, чувствует тепло кожи через слои одежды. Готов ради него перекроить любой план, отказаться от всего, кроме главной миссии – но ведь Джон тоже никогда от нее не откажется!

Гарольд так убегал от этой мысли – все долгое время их сотрудничества. Его расположение к Джону кажется ему чем-то очевидным, не имеющим определения. Но сейчас почему-то очень важно говорить и говорить себе – это любовь, разумеется, это простое человеческое чувство с долей физического влечения. Ему ведь хочется касаться Джона, быть рядом, смотреть в расстегнутый ворот рубашки, чувствовать на себе его взгляд. И эти сны, эти жуткие кошмары – всего лишь отражение его чувств. Он просто не хочет потерять Джона, правда ведь?

Программы не видят снов. Программы не испытывают желания подарить что-то любимому человеку, доставить ему удовольствие.

Гарольд бросается к столу, роется среди многочисленных книг, проводов и флэшек, найдя, наконец, листок бумаги. Он рисует, хотя никогда этого не умел. Нет, никакой хижины на пляже. Никаких проектов от известных дизайнеров. Гарольд рисует в каком-то безумном порыве вдохновения, как в юности писал программы, забывая про сон и еду. Квартира возникает на листе бумаги, как образ из забытого сна. Гарольду кажется, что это и есть сон, ему определенно снилось что-то подобное, просто он всегда забывал, откладывал на потом, не придавал значения. Огромные апартаменты с уютной кухней. Большие окна с видом на парк. Нежные пастельные тона стен и золотистый пол, который будет пружинить под ногами. Потоки света будут вливаться в окна, так много места, Джону ведь нравится простор. Совсем не бездушная перерисовка чужого проекта в графическом конструкторе. И незачем ждать дня рождения. В подарке главное не повод, а нелогичность – очень человеческая черта.

Утро Гарольд встречает, сидя в ворохе изрисованных листов и лихорадочно перенося свои задумки в реальность. Раздвинуть границы настоящего дома, поместить нарисованную квартиру в его стены. Это сложная задача, но он справляется. Касаться клавиш немного страшно – Гарольду кажется, что его может просто унести, расформировать в вихрь нулей и единиц, смешать с первым попавшимся кодом. Но клавиши послушно проминаются под пальцами, монитор не выливает строчки ему на колени, и постепенно он успокаивается. Квартира почти готова, последние шаги уже задуманы и отчасти осуществлены.

Он никогда еще не занимался таким масштабным самообманом.

А потом звонит Джон, чтобы пожелать ему доброго утра. Гарольд приглашает его на небольшую прогулку, обещая сюрприз, обрывает связь и как-то очень спокойно думает, что, по крайней мере, одна из ночных мыслей точно не является самообманом. Но, вопреки здравому смыслу, легче от этого не становится.

…

Стоя в гостиной, Джон недоуменно оглядывается по сторонам. У него такой вид, как будто он не совсем уверен, что именно хочет сказать.

– Тебе нравится? – несколько тревожно и вместе с тем формально спрашивает Гарольд.

– Да… – с заминкой произносит Джон, поднимая голову, чтобы разглядеть высокий потолок. – Тут… так много места. Спасибо.

Гарольд вертит в руках ключ, которым открывал дверь и молчит. Слова кончились, перед глазами то и дело всплывают строчки кода, как будто он видит изнанку окружающей реальности.

– Гарольд… – оказывается, Джон успел подойти ближе и теперь внимательно заглядывает ему в глаза. – Не сочти меня невежливым, но… что-то случилось? Это все несколько не в твоем стиле.

Он говорит очень осторожно, словно пробуя каждую фразу на прочность перед тем, как произнести. В его глазах отражается все та же вечная грусть и беспокойство. У Джона никогда не бывает радостного взгляда. Даже улыбка немного тревожная.

Гарольд отворачивается и подходит к окну. Высокие деревья парка загораживают вид, но можно рассмотреть дорожки, по которым движутся бегуны. На скамейках играют в 3d-шахматы. Это хорошее место, очень хорошее, Гарольд гордится сделанным выбором.

– Джон… – он собирается с мыслями и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. Так тоскливо и страшно ему было, наверное, только когда он смотрел на Грейс. Впрочем, кто сейчас поручится, что его память – настоящая? – Джон. Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

Он спиной чувствует взгляд Джона, от этого хочется свернуть разговор и засекретить полученную информацию навсегда. Не говорить. Просто промолчать.

На асфальте, прямо под окном, кто-то вывел огромную надпись. Приглядевшись, Гарольд понимает, что это не очередное признание в любви. А потом в нем вдруг что-то обрывается и ухает вниз, с грохотом ломая все планы на будущее. На асфальте белой краской аккуратно выведено:

“Если собираешься сказать самое важное – поинтересуйся номером конфигурации собеседника ”.

И он не спит. Он точно не спит.

– Гарольд?

Он оборачивается. Джон стоит посреди гостиной – недоумевающий и встревоженный. Глубокий взгляд темных глаз, длинные ресницы, дрожащий в готовности улыбнуться уголок губ. Он такой… настоящий, с этим его вечно расстегнутым воротом, крупными руками, острыми скулами. Такой знакомый.

Гарольд с трудом размыкает губы.

– ЭмИТ. Назовите свою конфигурацию и статус.

Джон резко наклоняет голову вбок и тем же голосом, с теми же знакомыми интонациями произносит:

– Три-точка-десять дробь два. Статус – личный помощник.

…

– Гарольд, тебе кофе или чай?

По кухне пляшут солнечные зайчики. Аппетитный запах забирается в нос и кажется вполне настоящим. Риз осторожно выливает на сковороду еще одну порцию теста и, кажется, полностью поглощен процессом.

Гарольд сидит за столом, поза ужасно неудобная, но ему все равно. В голове вертится фейерверк из совершенно бредовых мыслей, и он даже не пытается как-то анализировать этот поток сознания. Хотя бы потому, что существование у него сознания находится под большим вопросом. Джон, похоже, решил, что такая домашняя обстановка приведет его в чувство, но она только делает ситуацию еще более сумасшедшей.

Гарольд подпирает подбородок ладонью и не торопится поправлять съехавшие набок очки.

Та самая граница, после которой начинается безумие. Узнать, что ты – программа неизвестной конфигурации. Признать себя искусственным интеллектом по причине наличия чувств к другу и коллеге. Обнаружить, что друг и коллега – ЭмИТ последнего поколения и твой личный помощник. Локальный антивирус. Который на данный момент печет тебе блинчики.

Гарольд бы даже посмеялся, если б не побоялся сорваться в истерику.

Мысли начинают вертеться вокруг подсказок, полученных из сна. Изгрызенный неизвестной собакой том Азимова, проблемы с запахами и второй Нейтан Ингрэм. Нейтан, который жил триста лет назад, в до-виртуальную эпоху. В то самое время, когда в ходу были машины на бензине и пули, изрешетившие Джона из сна. Если есть второй Нейтан Ингрэм с идентичной судьбой, почему бы не быть второму Гарольду Финчу. Или Джону Ризу… Отчетливо начинает ныть левый висок.

– Вот, – перед Гарольдом появляется тарелка с аккуратными блинчиками.

Он задирает голову, ловя взгляд Джона. Нужный вопрос приходит на ум сам собой. Глаза Джона такие же тревожные, только теперь это злит. Гарольд слегка касается его рукава, удерживая, и спрашивает:

– Кем был настоящий Джон Риз?

Джон, против ожиданий, мягко улыбается.

– Знаешь, Гарольд, – говорит он. – В прошлый раз ты в первую очередь спросил про себя.

…

 

Джон предложил для серьезного разговора вернуться в библиотеку. Вылезая из-за стола, Гарольд мимоходом подумал, что ему просто дают время. И с блинчиками, и сейчас – ему дают прийти в себя. Забота. Наверное, у него так в программе прописано.

Вскоре они уже располагаются в рабочей комнате, Гарольд занимает диванчик, а Джон – кресло.

– Итак, – говорит Гарольд. – Ты хотел что-то мне рассказать.

Джон хмурится и отводит взгляд. Интересно, кто составлял базу его поведенческих реакций?

– Я думаю, будет легче, если ты задашь конкретный вопрос.

С конкретными вопросами у Гарольда не очень хорошо.

– Начни с всемирной истории за последние триста лет, – едко предлагает он. – Мне кажется, я кое-что пропустил. Или, может, с моей биографии?

Джон медленно кивает, а потом поднимает взгляд.

– Не смотри на меня, как на врага. Ты знаешь, я никогда не причинил бы тебе вред.

– Вы можете не озвучивать прописанные в вашем коде запреты, мистер Риз, – тихо говорит Гарольд. – Это сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Моя биография. Вам она известна?

Джон опускает глаза и Гарольда накрывает мгновенный острый приступ жалости, как будто он пнул собаку.

– Ты родился незадолго до изобретения виртуальности, – начинает говорить Джон. – Точный год неизвестен, ты стер всю информацию о себе. Учился в Массачусетском Технологическом, вместе с Нейтаном Ингрэмом. Потом вы вместе работали и нажили большое состояние.

Гарольд кивает. Пока все, за исключением дат, совпадает с его воспоминаниями.

– Одиннадцатого сентября две тысячи первого года произошел крупный теракт. Это сподвигло тебя начать работать над Машиной – системой сбора и обработки информации, помогающей вычислять террористов, – Джон трет лоб и пожимает плечами. – Дальше есть провалы, сведения либо стерты, либо находятся на до-цифровых носителях. Ты ведь очень скрытный человек.

Знакомые интонации царапают, и Гарольд сосредотачивается на сравнениях. Да, он создал Машину после теракта, когда группа хакеров чуть не уронила всю систему, был большой переполох. Кто бы ни фальсифицировал его воспоминания, он работал со знанием дела.

– В общем, к две тысячи десятому году ты продал Машину правительству США, но у тебя остался резервный вход. Ты получал от Машины номера обычных людей, не связанных с терроризмом. Как правило, это касалось умышленных преступлений. Нейтан Ингрэм погиб, но ты считал, что его убили.

– Что было потом? – бесцветно спрашивает Гарольд.

– Потом… – Джон коротко усмехается. – Потом ты встретил Джона Риза. Или, точнее, ты его нанял – у тебя не хватало навыков для спасения людей. Вы работали вместе.

Гарольду слышится горечь в его голосе, которой там не может быть по определению.

– В две тысячи тринадцатом твоя Машина обрела сознание и автономность, – продолжает Джон. – Спустя несколько лет она начала вмешиваться в дела людей. Тогда почти все можно было регулировать с помощью сети – беспилотники, запуск ракет. Ты понимаешь, это вызвало недовольство и даже панику. Начались беспорядки. Ты знал, что происходит, но не мог раскрыться. Искал свои пути.

– И я их нашел… – говорит Гарольд больше самому себе, чем собеседнику.

Джон кивает головой.

– Машина искала контактов с тобой, хотела работать вместе. В начале две тысячи двадцатого ты принял это предложение. К тому времени по всему миру шли гражданские войны, и поговаривали о ядерной угрозе. Джон Риз умер раньше, он…

– Я знаю, что его убили, – резко перебивает Гарольд. У него сдают нервы, а от этих слов так и тянет горелым железом и паническим страхом.

– Он погиб, – мягко поправляет Джон. – Это была случайность. Оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Тогда каждая улица Нью–Йорка была минным полем.

Несколько минут они молчат. Гарольд нервно теребит рукав пиджака.

– Я разработал виртуальность? – подсказывает он.

Джон устало трет глаза.

– Да, – подтверждает он. – Сначала как систему для убежищ на случай ядерной войны, чтобы люди не сошли с ума от заключения. Но потом… это показалось хорошей альтернативой творящемуся безумию.

Гарольду кажется, что Джон рассказывает это с чужих слов. Просто озвучивает чей-то текст своим голосом, копируя даже интонации.

– Ты изобрел уникальный способ слияния с сетью. Напрямую, через нервную систему, почти без последствий. Создание виртуального слепка личности, функционирующего параллельно с физическим телом. Сначала подключения были временными, потом... – Джон вздыхает. – В две тысячи двадцать шестом произошло твоё последнее подключение к системе.

Гарольд вскидывает голову и удивленно смотрит на собеседника.

– Последнее? – переспрашивает он.

В комнате повисает молчание. Гарольд, кажется, знает конец истории.

– А потом они меня убрали, так? – глухо говорит он.

Джон кивает.

– Правительство. Виртуальность открывала столько возможностей, и казалось целесообразнее перевести основную жизнь прочь с земной поверхности. Остановить гонку вооружений. Лет через тридцать мир стал таким, каким ты его знаешь.

Гарольд приглаживает волосы обеими руками. Хочется спать – как после трудного дня, когда это единственный способ выключить мозг. За окном уже давно стемнело, комнату освещают только уютные старые лампы.

– А ты… – говорит Гарольд, но сил продолжить не хватает.

Джон понимает.

– Моя база данных собрана на основе информации с камер и твоих воспоминаний. Формат такой же, как у сотрудников Комитета безопасности, просто во мне больше личной информации. Процент сходства…

– Пожалуйста, прекрати, – говорит Гарольд. Иголка в виске, тревожившая его с начала разговора, вырастает до размеров шила и безжалостно впивается в мозг при каждом движении. Он снова ерошит волосы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Поднимает взгляд.

– Откуда тебе все это известно? Ты ведь не архив с историческим сводками, а мой личный помощник.

Риз пожимает плечами и осторожно говорит:

– Мне кажется, ответ тебе не понравится.

Гарольд давит в себе желание приказать, как обычному ЭмИТ. Иллюзия заботы, иллюзия личности – об этом необходимо помнить.

– Пожалуйста, – просит он. – Просто скажи.

Джон вздыхает и отводит взгляд.

– Ты мне сказал, – произносит он. – Ты собрал эту информацию.

Гарольд мгновенно понимает, чьи интонации показались ему чужими.

– Тебя обнуляют. Раньше раз в пять-десять лет, сейчас стабильно раз в год, иногда чаще, – продолжает Джон. – Твои воспоминания частично стерты, ты каждый раз помнишь свою жизнь и помнишь меня, но для тебя это второй-третий год нашего знакомства.

– А ты? – Гарольд ловит взгляд Джона и снова видит там слишком живое выражение. – Ты обнуляешься?

Джон только качает головой.

– Почти триста лет… – Гарольд прикидывает даты, и у него начинает кружиться голова. – Триста лет.

– Я запрограммирован на самообучение, – жмет плечами Джон.

Гарольду хочется закрыть лицо руками и истерически рассмеяться. Стены библиотеки кажутся ему просторным вольером для домашнего животного. Ручной админ с цепным помощником. Комнатный умник с программированной куклой. Хорошей, самообучающейся куклой, которая за триста лет наверняка сумела изучить все его привычки, подготовить ответы на все вопросы, научиться предугадывать малейшее желание. И наверняка все соответствует первоначальной задаче Машины – защищать людей. Заботиться о мире.

– Книга… – глухо говорит он.

– Что? – вскидывается Джон.

– Книга. Азимов. Почему на ней следы зубов?

– Потому что всю библиотеку и район вокруг нее рисовал ты – когда у тебя ещё было физическое тело. Ты точно воссоздал все предметы интерьера – такими, какими они были в реальности, – Джон снова смотрит в сторону. – Там у вас была собака.

Это слишком. Гарольд чувствует, что в нем что-то переполнилось и вот-вот потечет через край. Слишком. У них была собака, которая грызла книги. И настоящая библиотека. Из которой пятнадцатого декабря две тысячи девятнадцатого года реальный Джон Риз вышел на улицу и был убит в случайной перестрелке. Наверное, они любили эту собаку. И Джона Гарольд, наверное, тоже любил. А что думал Джон, теперь уже никто никогда не узнает. Дышать становится тяжело. Он прикрывает глаза, ныряя в спасительную темноту под веками, размеренно вдыхает и выдыхает нереальный воздух. Программы не дышат, но ему почему-то очень хочется дышать.

Телефонный звонок раздается как нельзя вовремя.

Гарольд идет к телефону, слушает сообщение, потом молча ходит от полки к полке, переводя его в цифры. Загружает поисковую программу. Читает найденные материалы.

– Это просто, – говорит он, поворачиваясь к сидящему на диване Ризу. – Ты справишься. Всего лишь сбор информации.

Джон поднимает голову. Свет ложится на его лицо, под глазами залегают тени. Гарольд все еще обращает внимание на его красивые, крупные руки, на широкие плечи и складки рубашки, очерчивающие контуры тела. Ничего не меняется – и это самое обидное.

– Выполняйте базовую функцию, мистер Риз, – говорит он нарочито сухо. – У меня есть чем заняться на данный момент.

Джон уходит, не прощаясь. Гарольд заставляет себя не оборачиваться.

…

 

Работа – лучшее средство от ненужных мыслей. Шаги Риза не успевают еще затихнуть в коридоре, а Гарольд уже вынимает из кармана флэшку и перекидывает украденную базу на рабочий компьютер. Неизвестный формат заставляет немного поломать голову, но минут через пятнадцать база наконец-то открывается.

Огромный объем информации – то, что сразу бросается в глаза. По сравнению с этим база данных обычного ЭмИТ – школьная тетрадка против собрания сочинений. Сначала Гарольд думает, что в одну базу решили соединить опыт десятка-другого ЭмИТ. Это имеет смысл – собрать опыт ста официантов и вложить в голову новому. Но чем дальше он забирается в своем исследовании, тем яснее видит, что это не просто компиляция чужого опыта.

Гарольд нечасто имеет дело с базами данных для ЭмИТ. Обычно они содержат видео– и аудиофайлы, позволяющие опознавать чужие эмоции и стандартный набор слов и выражений. Механизм поведения любого ЭмИТ можно объяснить двумя словами – “если” и “то”. Стандартные теги <if> и <then>. Тебе улыбнулись – улыбнись в ответ, если вместе с улыбкой ты слышишь определенное слово – ответь соответственно. Человеческое поведение довольно просто имитировать: оно представляет собой набор реакций на определенные стимулы. ЭмИТ руководствуются программным кодом. Вариативность поступков крайне мала.

В базе со склада теги интегрированы в массив данных. Неудивительно, что ЭмИТ с этими базами вели себя неадекватно – их собственный программный код вступал в конфликт с интегрированным. Гарольд трет руками лицо и снова вглядывается в строчки. Но зачем? База с интегрированным программным кодом плохо поддается изменениям, это просто нерентабельно. И все-таки он где-то уже видел эти огромные массивы данных, этот изломанный, нелогичный код.

Идея приходит неожиданно. Гарольд встает, обходит стол и достает из-под бумаг сканер, резко проводит им вдоль тела и поворачивает экраном к себе, уже зная, что увидит.

Человек состоит из графической облочки и ядра – виртуального слепка личности. В ядро никто и никогда не пробует вмешиваться – это чревато большими проблемами. Но, похоже, личность все-таки можно написать. Гарольд уверен, что он – штучная работа. Его база данных огромна, больше той, что открыта на рабочем компьютере. Интегрированный в базу код позволяет делать поведение вариативным, сложным, иногда даже противоречивым. С точки зрения технического решения – это прекрасно. Подобие личности в цифрах и тегах.

Он подходит к окну и прижимается пылающим лбом к холодному стеклу. Возможно, Машина хочет исправить его, и поэтому создала похожую базу. Наверное, она надеется сделать Гарольда лучше. Или разработать новых ЭмИТ, еще более похожих на людей.

За окном – сквер и улица, которые он сам рисовал, если верить Ризу. «Слишком много новостей для одного дня», – думает Гарольд, разглядывая переплетение ветвей на фоне неба. Слишком. Все эти знаки, основанные на кошмарах, хлебные крошки, приведшие к правде. Зачем? Гарольду как никому известен смысл пословицы “меньше знаешь – крепче спишь”. Он ничего не стал бы делать из абстрактной любви к истине. Это значит, что конец далеко. Всего слишком, а будет еще больше, пока все не выяснится окончательно. Гарольд недавно узнал, что железный, но не уверен, что выдержит.

И Джон. Наверное, следует извиниться перед Джоном. Какой смысл срываться на ЭмИТ? Впрочем, и извиняться перед ним бессмысленно. Интересно, что заставило его сотворить Джона? Кукла с лицом ближайшего друга – должно быть, поначалу это было неприятно. Зато эффект присутствия больше, чем от фотографии в рамке. Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы сотворить такое. Гарольд невесело улыбается, водя пальцем по стеклу. Всю жизнь довольствоваться суррогатами – разве не жалко? Держать на расстоянии Нейтана, смотреть издалека на Грейс. Интересно, а в этом мире Грейс – всего лишь простенькая графическая программа?

Шаги заставляют его обернуться. Риз стоит в дверях, смотрит тревожно и вопросительно.

– Я закончил. Хотя, думаю, тебя заинтересуют детали.

Гарольду становится по-настоящему стыдно за свое поведение. В конце концов, Риз следует программе, и демонстрировать ему свое плохое настроение как минимум несправедливо.

– Я… прошу прощения за свои слова, мистер Риз, – говорит он тихо. – Это было грубостью с моей стороны.

Риз качает головой и подходит ближе, останавливаясь у стола.

– Тебе необязательно извиняться, Гарольд, – мягко говорит он. – Я имитирую эмоции, а не испытываю их, в отличие от тебя.

Его голос – всего лишь переработанная запись. Звуки, выдранные из чужой речи, перемешанные и составленные в слова. Синтезированные интонации.

– В таком случае, я тоже, – отвечает Гарольд, снимая очки и протирая их платком. – И наша обоюдная вежливость изначально бессмысленна.

Риз хмурится.

– То, что у тебя нет тела, не делает тебя программой.

Гарольд вновь надевает очки.

– Вы осознаете, насколько это смешно? Программа, которая пытается убедить другую программу в ее человечности? Бросьте, мистер Риз. Это не самый важный наш вопрос на данный момент.

Джон подходит еще ближе и опирается на стол. Перед глазами у Гарольда снова маячит чертов воротничок. Даже интересно, насколько не меняются ощущения от перемен в самосознании. Джон – всего лишь программный код с базой данных в графической оболочке. А тепло его кожи все равно чувствуется на расстоянии.

– ЭмИТ состоит из графической оболочки, программного кода и базы данных, – тихо говорит Риз. – У человека место кода и базы занимает виртуальный клон личности.

– Будешь озвучивать мне прописные истины? – прищуривается Гарольд.

Риз встречает его взгляд.

– Личность – это огромная база данных со своим внутренним кодом, который невозможно вырвать из контекста. Это не открытая информация, но твой пример подтверждает, что виртуальный слепок личности может функционировать и без физического тела.

Гарольд дергает уголком рта.

Джон вздыхает и отворачивается к окну. Его последняя реплика почему-то не дает Гарольду покоя. Есть в ней что-то очень важное, что-то… Конечно.

Он поворачивается к столу и снова вызывает на экран ту самую базу.

– Что ты сказал? – перед глазами те же огромные списки файлов. – База данных со своим кодом?

Джон моментально оказывается рядом, нависая над плечом.

– Гарольд? – вопросительно тянет он.

– Это не база данных, Джон, – Гарольд поворачивается к нему, потрясенно указывая на монитор. – Я просто не понял сначала. Это не имитация личности, это и есть личность – как она выглядит для Машины. Они пробовали ставить личность на ЭмИТ третьего поколения.

– Зачем? – напряженно спрашивает Джон. – Чем плохи ЭмИТ?

– Тем, что они не люди… – Гарольд смотрит прямо перед собой невидящими безумными глазами. Ему внезапно становится ясно, зачем было оставлять знаки себе самому. – Это код, который определяет поведение людей. Он слишком вариативен. Слишком много “если” – “то”. Но можно исправить его. Переделать. Представь себе – личность, чей код исправен. Никакой агрессии, никаких лишних мыслей. Даже эмоций не будет – только имитация. Представь себе общество, состоящее только из таких людей. Имитация любви или дружбы – только с подходящим партнером. Все конфликты разрешаются обсуждением. Мировые лидеры заключают пакт о ненападении и придерживаются его вечно. Идеальный мир.

– И это… – медленно говорит Риз, кивая на монитор.

– Это эксперимент. Личность, код которой пытаются переделать в отделе разработок. Они даже не знают, над чем работают – никто никогда не копается в собственном ядре, им не с чем сравнивать, – Гарольд потрясенно качает головой. – Машине нужна была личность без тела, для работы. И она, вероятно, взяла ее у мертвого человека. Смерть в виртуальности – это кома физического тела, разрыв контакта из-за сильной боли или вируса. Если не стирать отработанные личности, то можно подправить память и использовать их уже в новых телах. Физическое тело будет просто не нужно.

– Искусственное колесо Сансары, – бормочет Джон.

– Гибель цивилизации, мистер Риз, – поправляет его Гарольд.

С минуту они молчат, а потом он требовательно спрашивает:

– Я уже говорил тебе это раньше? До обнуления?

Джон качает головой.

– Нет, это впервые.

– Значит, я тебя обманул, – безапелляционно заявляет Гарольд. – Я знал это. Я пытался что-то сделать – и поэтому обнуления стали такими частыми.

Риз смотрит на него сверху вниз. Тревога в его глазах почти как настоящая.

– Почему? – спрашивает он.

– Потому что это неправильно, – говорит Гарольд. – Так нельзя.

Джон отводит взгляд.

– Ты плохо выглядишь, – наконец произносит он. – Я думаю, нам обоим не помешает свежий воздух. Пойдем.

…

Они не спеша шагают по аккуратной дорожке сквера, вдыхая запах цветущего жасмина. Гарольду снова кажется, что он неправильный, искусственный. Только теперь ему понятна причина. Каждому человеку, никогда не знавшему настоящего запаха, вкладывают в голову цифровую палитру, которую он считает верной. Существует огромная база ароматов, закодированных для передачи мозгу. Подсознательно мы помним прошлое, даже если не осознаем его. Воспоминания о настоящих запахах преследуют Гарольда только во сне, но это не мешает им конфликтовать с суррогатами наяву, создавая ощущение искусственности.

– Тот номер, с которым ты работал, – негромко произносит он, стараясь собраться с мыслями. – Майкл Престон, двадцать восемь лет. Что там произошло?

Джон пожимает плечами.

– Он был членом террористической ячейки. Борцы за свободу от виртуальности. Планировал очередную акцию.

– Тогда бы его номер пришел Комитету безопасности, – говорит Гарольд, откидывая носком ботинка камешек с дорожки.

– Им он тоже пришел, – говорит Риз. – Собственно, они успели раньше, мне не удалось спрятать парня. Только поболтали немного. Вряд ли по степени угрозы для общества он отличался от своих коллег.

– Значит, жертва?

– Похоже на то. Я прикрепил к нему маячок. В Комитете он в любом случае в безопасности, так ведь?

Гарольд задается вопросом – на чем базируется вариативность поведения Джона? Скорее всего, на особенностях личности самого Гарольда – он ведь персональный помощник. Триста лет тренировки и самообучения, и вот он – идеальный Джон Риз, у которого место собственных желаний занимают прихоти Гарольда Финча. Высокотехнологичная кукла. Наверное, высшее проявление эгоизма – это как раз влюбиться в такое существо.

Джон молча идет рядом, лицо у него задумчивое, а пальцы автоматически теребят край рукава. Может ли ЭмИТ с функцией самообучения когда-нибудь развиться в искусственный интеллект? Можно ли заменять память ушедшего друга его улучшенной копией? Интересные вопросы, не имеющие ответа.

– Похоже, у нас новости,– говорит Риз, доставая из кармана коммуникатор.

– Что? – спрашивает Гарольд, с трудом выныривая из задумчивости.

– Маячок, – поясняет Джон. – Я же сказал, я прикрепил тому террористу маячок. И он больше не работает.

– Можно отследить последние координаты, – Гарольд протягивает руку за коммуникатором Джона, но тут ему звонят.

– Привет, Гарольд, – голос совершенно незнакомый. – Кажется, нам пора встретиться. Морнингсайд-парк. Я пришлю координаты. Пока.

Гарольд опускает замолчавший телефон и поднимает взгляд на Джона.

– Кажется, с поиском мистера Престона у нас проблем не возникнет, – говорит Гарольд, демонстрируя экран с полученным сообщением и подписью “М.П” – Тут неподалеку точка входа. Пошли.

 

Наверняка разыскиваемый Комитетом преступник расположился на дальней скамье и никуда не спешит убегать. Солнечный свет дробится, падая сквозь листву и расчерчивая дорожку скачущими тенями. Майкл, кажется, полностью расслаблен – сидит, полуприкрыв глаза и откинувшись назад. Но стоит им приблизиться, он тут же поднимает голову.

– Привет, Гарольд, – Майкл морщится, прикрывая глаза ладонью от солнца. – В этот раз нас сдал тоже ты? С тобой ведь никогда не знаешь…

– Я не понимаю, мистер Престон…

Парень досадливо качает головой.

– Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Убери парализатор, Джон. Я не собираюсь нападать.

– Я очень рад, Майкл, – отвечает Джон и действительно прячет оружие в карман. Гарольда всегда изумляет эта способность к социальным взаимодействиям – обращение по именам с первых секунд встречи и прочее подобное. – Может, расскажешь, почему сбежал?

– Не хочу, чтобы мне промыли мозги, – Майкл пожимает плечами. – Гарольда вот снова обнулили, как он и предполагал. Дерьмово ничего не помнить, правда?

Гарольд начинает понимать, кто именно в первый раз подал ему идею о ЭмИТ нового поколения.

– Ты просил передать себе одну фразу, – Престон прокашливается. – “Найди рубильник”. Это последний знак. Больше не будет. Скоро вообще уже ничего не будет – ни рая, ни ада, только вечный лимб. Ты был прав – это уже не жизнь и даже не ее суррогат.

– Вы имеете в виду новое поколение ЭмИТ? – переспрашивает Гарольд. По спине у него ползет холодок неприятного предчувствия.

Майкл кивает.

– Сойду с карусели вовремя. Не хочу, чтоб меня тоже обнуляли и корежили память, заставляя подставлять своих.

– Майкл!

Джон бросается к скамейке, но Майкл успевает выхватить руку из кармана и поднести ко рту. Когда Гарольд понимает, в чем дело, тело Престона уже безвольно обмякает. Он вынимает из кармана сканер.

– Он отключился от системы? – спрашивает Джон.

Гарольд качает головой.

– Нельзя отключиться от системы, пока работает Машина. Он просто умер. И, кажется, попутно уничтожил виртуального клона.

Риз осторожно укладывает тело на скамье и вынимает коммуникатор.

– Я вызвал Комитет, – говорит он, трогая Гарольда за локоть. – Пойдем, нам тут делать нечего.

Гарольд молчит всю дорогу до библиотеки.

 

На город опускается вечер, а Риз не уходит, как обычно, – сидит на низком диванчике, перебирая книги с библиотечной тележки. Гарольд пьет чай у стола, даже не делая вид, что работает.

– Престон прав, – говорит он, нарушая многочасовое молчание. – Это действительно похоже на лимб. Место обитания душ некрещеных младенцев и прочих нехристианских праведников, не провинившихся ни в чем, кроме первородного греха. Совершенно безнадежное место, где души пребывают без шанса на спасение или наказание.

– И в чем провинилось человечество? – спрашивает Джон. Он все так же не поднимает глаз. Наверное, в одной из многочисленных жизней между обнулениями, которых Гарольд не помнит, ему понравился этот хмурый тон, эти горькие интонации. Ведь все возможные варианты поведения Джона наверняка исходят из реакции на них Гарольда. Об этом не хочется думать.

– Вероятно в том, что люди нелогичны. Мы любим и ненавидим. Есть еще факторы но, думаю, это основное. Я когда-то хотел исправить именно любовь и ненависть.

– Ты просто идеалист, Гарольд, – в этих словах столько чувства, что Финч вскидывает голову, но Джон уже снова занят страницами какой-то книги.

– Я не отрицаю своей вины и никогда не хотел оказаться героем антиутопии. И я ведь мог сам основать ячейку Престона. Просто не помню.

– Не мог, – откликается Джон. – Я бы не позволил. Просто скрытно контактировал – это вероятнее.

Не хочется говорить о причинах и следствиях. Это и так понятно, нет нужды сотрясать воздух. Хочется сесть рядом с Джоном, положить руку ему на плечо. Он никогда этого не делал и не собирался делать, но в последние дни что-то сдвинулось – в личности, или в привычках, или в том мифическом куске кода, который называется сердцем. Гарольду кажется, что его уносит течением, и сам он уже ничего не решает. – Знаешь, мне снятся кошмары. Про тебя.

Джон поднимает глаза и отталкивает тележку от дивана.

– Знаю, – тихо говорит он. – Ты говорил мне в прошлых версиях. После них тебя начали обнулять чаще.

– И у меня были гипотезы относительно причин? – интересуется Гарольд. Джон явно колеблется. – Да, ответ может мне не понравиться. Но, может, ты все-таки скажешь?

Джон дергает уголком рта и садится прямо.

– Я. Вероятно, объем знаний перевалил за критическую черту, процент сходства с настоящим Джоном Ризом достиг слишком высокого уровня. Ты вспоминаешь его. Каждый раз. Отсюда и кошмары.

Какая деликатная формулировка – “процент сходства”. Может ли деликатность быть выражена в программном коде? И каково это – жить с памятью все триста лет? Со всеми версиями реальности в голове, каждый раз заново переживая отголоски недоверия Гарольда, потом его доверие, а потом… Наверное, для ЭмИТ это скучно. Впрочем, они не умеют скучать.

– Тогда я удивлен, почему не предпринято никаких мер, – говорит Гарольд, вставая и передвигаясь на кресло, стоящее напротив дивана. Хочется быть ближе, словно расстояние уменьшает доверительность разговора.

Риз раздвигает губы в грустной улыбке и пожимает плечами.

– Возможно, скоро меня просто уберут. Или тебя заменят на ЭмИТ четвертого поколения, раз уж всех людей ждет такая участь.

Можно сколько угодно рассказывать себе о строчках кода, но считать Джона программой не получается. Реально то, что мы считаем таковым. Движение широких плеч, интонации голоса, глубина глаз…

– Джон, – спрашивает Гарольд, снова стаскивая с себя очки, – а как давно я начал узнавать, что ты…

– Пять или шесть версий назад, – откликается Риз, сразу понимая вопрос.

Гарольд смотрит вопросительно.

– Ты злился. Два раза пытался сбежать. Один раз пытался меня убить. Это было… неприятно, – Джон смотрит на него внимательно и мягко, словно боится спугнуть. – А еще у нас был секс.

Гарольд улыбается уголком рта. Его отчего-то совершенно не удивляет эта новость.

– Джон Риз, – говорит он, так и не надев очки обратно. – Тот Джон. С ним мы тоже…?

Риз грустно улыбается и молчит. В глазах у него такая тоска, что Гарольду хочется взять свои слова назад. А потом Джон наклоняется вперед.

 

Изображение – это набор пикселов. Информация об их расположении и номере цвета в таблице. Гарольд помнит об этом, но глаза Джона не поддаются дифференциации – для горящего взгляда не существует кода. У него мягкие, шершавые губы. Тактильные ощущения никогда еще не привлекали так, как сейчас. Это, наверное, смешно, но когда они перемещаются на диван, все кажется правильным и закономерным. Джон выдыхает, по коже разбегаются мурашки, пальцы ведут по линии ребер, и это заставляет разрастаться дрожь, отдающую в голову и пах.

Звук – это файл, состоящий из информации об амплитуде и частоте. Стон Джона реален, и о нем не хочется думать как о записи, о подслушанном, выкраденном куске чужой жизни. Поток нулей и единиц в мозгу теснит мысли, и Гарольд откидывает голову, получая в награду обжигающее прикосновение над ключицей. Пальцы ведут по коже, раздвигая полы рубашки, не стягивая ее полностью. Широкие плечи под ладонями напрягаются, руки обнимают крепко и ласково, Джон укладывает его рядом, не позволяя думать.

Все можно разложить на составляющие. Возбуждение – раздражение участков мозга, сопровождающееся приливом крови к определенным местам. У них обоих нет тел, но у Гарольда мутится в глазах, когда рука Джона подхватывает его под поясницу и кончики пальцев проезжаются над ремнем. Скорее всего, потому, что реальность этих прикосновений не вызывает сомнений. И Джон – единственный, несмотря на копии. Другого не будет. Другой и не нужен – понимает Гарольд с прикосновением горячих губ, прижавшихся к уголку рта.

Забавно – то, чего никогда не произошло бы в реальности, кажется сейчас естественнее дыхания. Еще один стон заставляет задохнуться и запустить пальцы в темные волосы – есть такой цвет, в самом краю палитры, где стираются все границы. Звяканье пряжки ремня. Так странно чувствовать себя полностью живым. Джон снова целует его, горячий язык ласкает и забирает несказанные слова, губы трутся о губы, и молчание кажется единственным возможным исходом. Пальцы на члене – предел тактильности, от этого сбивается дыхание и тянет прижаться ближе. Еще один стон – и на все становится плевать.

Нет никакой разницы между реальностью и тем, что мы считаем ею. Джон медленно двигает рукой, вжимаясь губами ему в шею, и желание фиксировать происходящее исчезает полностью.

В виртуальности возможно абсолютно все, стоит только немного раздвинуть границы восприятия и понять принцип. Волшебное превращение нулей и единиц в касания и жар, в поцелуи и тяжелое дыхание. Они двигаются, подлокотник впивается в спину, грудь то и дело перехватывает, а в глаза Джона невозможно смотреть. И оторваться нельзя. И Гарольд смотрит, удерживая в фокусе расширенные зрачки, и длинные ресницы, и капли пота над верхней губой. Это не отвлекает от жара соединенных тел, от руки на его члене, от ощущения прилипшей к телу рубашки. Просто есть где остановить взгляд, потому что нельзя закрывать глаза – под веками начинают мелькать строчки кода. Джон на мгновение опускает ресницы, а потом смотрит снова, и это почему-то ощущается жарче его пальцев. Щекочущее ощущение подкатывает волнами, разливается по груди и животу, опускаясь ниже. Пальцы сжимаются в кольцо, Гарольд откидывает голову и стонет. Джон наваливается на него, и тут графическая оболочка мира рвется в клочки, снесенная взрывной волной, пролетевшей по телу.

В голове пляшут отблески пламени, и запах гари забивается в нос, но это не более чем тени, которых не стоит бояться. Гарольд проваливается в темноту, абсолютно уверенный, что его подхватят, и отключается.

…

Утро застает его у окна в рабочей комнате. Сквозь мутное стекло видны росчерки веток и мазки листвы. Появление Джона он чувствует кожей, даже не глядя на него.

– Ты собираешься уходить?

Гарольд обрачивается. Джон стоит в дверях, на нём пиджак, а ворот рубашки все так же не застегнут на последние пуговицы.

– Да.

– Искать рубильник? – интересуется Джон без малейших признаков угрозы в голосе.

Гарольд вздыхает и облокачивается на стол.

– Я даже не могу сказать, что принял решение еще вчера. Оно уже принято. Мною. Давным-давно. Кому я могу доверять, если не себе?

Так странно разговаривать с самим собою сквозь время. Но он без труда переводит полученные знаки в недвусмысленное послание. И Джон, видимо, тоже.

– Что ж, – говорит он. – Раз так, то я, наверное, должен сообщить, что под нашими дверями через минуту будет стоять отряд из Комитета.

Гарольд смотрит на него с интересом.

– И что ты будешь с этим делать?

Джон чуть улыбается, а в глазах стынет та же тоска, что и вчера.

– В моем коде высшим приоритетом прописана твоя защита, – негромко говорит он.

 

Толкнув неприметную дверь под лестницей, они долго идут по тоннелям, больше похожим на канализационные. Риз сосредоточен и хмур, он иногда торопит Гарольда и словно прислушивается, хотя вокруг царит противоестественная тишина. Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядит скучно – гонки электронных импульсов, меняющих ай-пи адреса со скоростью света.

Джон поднимается по осыпающейся каменной лестнице и открывает люк. Они выбираются на поверхность, и Гарольд на мгновение замирает. Это все еще Нью-Йорк; ему, кажется, даже известен этот район, но все вокруг будто утратило цвета. Совершенно пустые улицы – ни людей, ни машин. Здания кажутся декорацией, намалеванной на картоне. Здесь даже не тихо – просто нет никаких звуков, кроме легкого гудения, как у неработающих колонок.

– Ты обнаружил, как проникнуть в предыдущие версии Нью-Йорка, еще девять обнулений назад, – говорит Риз, опуская руку ему на плечо и слегка подталкивая. – Но я не думал, что нам это пригодится.

– Бэкап, – говорит Гарольд, возобновляя шаг, но все еще с любопытством оглядывая улицы. – Резервные версии, она не стерла их.

У ЭмИТ и сотрудников Комитета возникнут проблемы с преследованием на этой территории – они на это не запрограммированы. Люди неизбежно отстанут, заплутают в нагромождении архивов. Конечно, если делом решит заняться сама Машина, деваться будет некуда.

Наверное, так и выглядит лимб. Они проходят узкими переулками, мимо баскетбольной площадки, которая кажется Гарольду смутно знакомой, мимо здания библиотеки, которая здесь выглядит даже не заброшенной, а несуществующей. Риз шагает чуть впереди, его шаги абсолютно беззвучны, но дыхание слышно на расстоянии.

Гарольду кажется, что здесь и должны храниться личности, которые Машина забрала у отключившихся пользователей. Неживой город для мертвых людей – было бы логично. Но, разумеется, это просто игра воображения.

Джон открывает очередную дверь.

– Если будем двигаться, нас не обнаружат, – поясняет он, сворачивая в подворотню и выходя у старомодного полицейского участка.

– И какова конечная точка? – спрашивает Гарольд.

– Откуда мне знать, – невозмутимо парирует Джон. – Это ты собирался утром пойти на подвиги.

Гарольд усмехается. Утром он собирался побродить по улицам и подумать. Казалось, он что-то упустил, почти понял, а потом потерял. И если ухватить за хвост эту мысль, то все станет очень просто. В каких бункерах скрывается Машина? Растворена в воздухе, подвешена к небу – где искать тот самый «рубильник», о котором говорил Престон?

Они идут по пыльным тротуарам возле знакомого сквера – за деревьями маячит дом Грейс. Гарольд провожает взглядом белую дверь, у которой лежит кипа журналов, такая же фальшивая, как все вокруг.

– Мы уже бежали так? – спрашивает он.

Джон качает головой.

– Ты заходил далеко. Но так – впервые.

 

Город начинает тасоваться, как колода карт, – вероятно, архивные сектора частично стерты, сквозь них проглядывают более старые версии. Из арки торчит ветка дерева, а сквозь асфальт пробиваются ступеньки, уходящие в пустоту.

– Времени нет, Гарольд, – Джон тревожно смотрит в небо и неодобрительно качает головой. – Они или догонят нас, или свернут архив. Ты можешь попробовать в следующий раз.

Гарольд не хочет следующего раза. Он боится, что на это не хватит рассудка.

Так обидно будет потерять все заново, ведь память - это то единственное настоящее, что у него есть. Эта жизнь, этот Джон и этот выбор.

 

Они сворачивают в переулок, серый, картонный, почти до смешного ненастоящий. Мысли лихорадочно скачут в голове, путаясь с воспоминаниями – кошмары, перекошенное лицо человека с парализатором, надпись на асфальте, квартира Джона, его глаза, тоскливые и темные… Гарольд прислоняется к стене и улыбается. А потом смеется – тихо, но отчетливо.

Риз оглядывается и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

 

– Это же так просто, – Гарольд отходит от стены и поднимает с земли камешек. – Визуализация.

Джон смотрит непонимающе.

– Все, что мы делаем здесь – это визуализация кода. Когда я сажусь в такси, на самом деле я набираю команду, переносящую меня с сервера на сервер. Мы так привыкли к этому, что уже не замечаем. Но у нас с тобой нет тела. Нам нет нужды в визуализации, надо лишь сосредоточиться на цели. Это можно было сделать в любой момент, но я просто не понимал до конца. Смотри, – он неловко ведет камнем по стене, очерчивая арку, достаточно просторную, чтобы пройти туда. А потом прикасается раскрытой ладонью посередине.

Стена просто исчезает, без всяких спецэффектов. Джон проходит вслед за Гарольдом и кирпичи смыкаются за ними.

 

Здесь ничего нет. Серое, клубящееся ничто, где нельзя угадать очертаний. И исполинский рубильник, висящий в воздухе.

– Что это? – спрашивает Риз.

– Престон сказал мне найти рубильник, – Гарольд приподнимает в улыбке уголок рта. Эйфория принятого решения постепенно спадает, оставляя после себя пустоту. – Почему не этот? Любой в этом мире может отключить Машину, но человеческий мозг – самая эффективная ловушка, она не позволяет выбраться из навязанных визуализаций в относительную реальность кода.

– А ты? – негромко уточняет Риз, оглядываясь.

– А мы – не люди, – так же тихо говорит Гарольд. – По крайней мере, в том, что касается физиологии.

Он подходит к рубильнику, мягко ступая в сером тумане. Если отключить Машину, то люди получат шанс проснуться. Далеко не все – только самые сильные. Естественный отбор, в конечном итоге все к нему возвращается.

Массивная ручка теплеет под пальцами. Джон не сводит с него глаз и молчит, но Гарольд все равно отвечает на вопрос:

– Нельзя быть полностью уверенным. Ни в чем. Но жизнь всегда лучше смерти.

Рука с усилием идет вниз до упора. Гарольду кажется, что еле слышное гудение, до сих пор давившее на уши, внезапно смолкло. Тишина вкручивается в висок, как боль. Он тихо опускается вниз, давая отдых ногам. Риз присаживается рядом.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает он.

Руки не дрожат, но абсолютная уверенность иногда похожа на опустошенность – тот же звон в ушах и привкус горечи на языке. Он в третий раз решает за все человечество. И в третий раз уверен, что решил правильно. Все повторяется.

Гарольд пожимает плечами.

– Я не знаю. Но осталось недолго. Где бы ты хотел оказаться?

Джон касается его плечом, и от этого легче дышать.

– В начале, – говорит он.

 

Скамейка под Бруклинским мостом несет на себе следы бесчисленных дождей и попыток облагораживания. Вид на реку великолепен, только во всем городе теперь не горит ни одно окно.

– Кажется, мы начали именно с этого, – говорит Гарольд. – Пойдем?

Они садятся. Ветер с реки несет сырость и запах гнили, теперь, как ни странно, совершенно настоящий. Гарольд вынимает из кармана коммуникатор.

– Я проснулся сегодня утром и почувствовал… знаешь, это заняло определенное время, но я понял, что счастлив, – говорит Джон. Его волосы ерошит ветер. Гарольд как-то спросил, зачем ему седые виски, а Джон только улыбнулся и промолчал. Как всегда. Молчание – иногда самый правильный ответ.

Экран коммуникатора заполняет серая рябь, он не реагирует на нажатие кнопок. В далекую доцифровую эпоху такие помехи при неполадках с сигналом назывались “снегом”. Правда, только на аналоговых носителях. Но какая теперь разница.

– Смотри, снег, – говорит Джон, и крошечная белая точка бликом ложится на его седину.

Гарольд поднимает голову. Звезды над городом гаснут одна за другой, осыпаясь с неба. Над мостом кружится мерцающая вьюга, снежинки падают с легким звоном, раскатываясь по траве. Темнота сгущается, и мост уже еле виден. Экран продолжает рябить. Гарольд откладывает коммуникатор в сторону.

– У меня тоже, – соглашается он. – Это конец.

 

_Загрузка базы…  видеофайлы… архив…_

 

_– Тебе не обязательно выходить на улицу, – говорит Гарольд._

_Он поднимается со стула и, хромая больше обычного, подходит к окну._

_– У нас кончилась еда. И если ты сидишь на диете, то Медведю надо чем-то питаться, – откликается Риз, засовывая пистолет за пояс. – Это всего полквартала._

_– При введенном чрезвычайном положении, – Гарольд поджимает губы и отворачивается от окна. Его взгляд беспокойно скачет с Риза на собаку и обратно. – Джон…_

_Теплая рука ложится ему на плечо._

_– Я бывший агент, помнишь? – говорит Джон. В его глазах читается мягкая усмешка. – Все будет в порядке, – он наклоняется и коротко касается губами рта Гарольда._

_Тот вздыхает и качает головой, а потом, когда шаги стихают на лестнице, садится за компьютер. На экране вращается заставка с датой._

_Пятнадцатое декабря две тысячи девятнадцатого года._

_Ошибка чтения файла… перезапуск системы… ошибка... ошибка… оши…._

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ЭмИТ - калька с английского EmIT (Emotional Imitator Type) имитатор эмоций

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Vid] The Dragster Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937511) by [Arasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi)




End file.
